


Finding Leverage

by LiveAndLetRain (CaraLee)



Series: Naruto Leverage AU [1]
Category: Leverage, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Discord: Umino Hours, Implied Relationships, Umino Hours Discord Server 60 Minutes To Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/LiveAndLetRain
Summary: Leverage Incorporated, Team Seven Style
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto Leverage AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678915
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118
Collections: Crossovers and Fusion Fics, Rain's Portfolio





	Finding Leverage

When Iruka opens the back door of the theatre and steps into the alleyway, only to find himself face to face with a sheepish, banged-up Naruto and three other people leaning up against a car, he knows that his plans for the night won’t be panning out.

“Hey, Iruka.” Naruto grins at him, scratching the scabs down the side of his face from where it looks like he skidded against pavement or something similar. “What’s up?”

Iruka just gives him his best Look and deliberately does not look past him to the shadowed figures behind him. “Nothing much, just living an honest life.” He raises an eyebrow and gives Naruto a very obvious up and down look, taking in the rips and tears in his clothing and the bandage around his elbow and lower arm, visible through the remains of his orange hoodie. “And what about you?”

Naruto’s grin turns into a grimace and he rubs the back of his head. “Ah, y’know! Just work.”

“Work.” Iruka says blandly and finally looks behind Naruto to see the newcomers. The young woman he does not know, though her set stance and folded arms scream danger and aggression at odds with her pink hair and rumpled red sundress. Uchiha Sasuke, he does recognize, the boy was all over the news after his family’s murder some years back, before he disappeared. He is just as scratched up as Naruto and the girl.

The last man, he more than recognizes.

Everyone in the game knows Hatake Kakashi. Interpol’s best, more collars on his record than anyone else active in the past several decades. He’d even come close to catching Iruka a time or two. (Or three, if you count that time in the Land of Hot Springs, which Iruka  _ does not _ .)

And everyone in the game noticed when he dropped out. And everyone knew  _ why _ .

Seeing him here, masked and collected, despite having just as many visible scuffs as the younger three, is a mystery that Iruka already knows he won’t be able to resist. (He’s aware of his flaws. And Hiruzen always did tell him that if he wasn’t careful his curiosity was going to get him killed.)

But that doesn’t mean he won’t go down without a fight.

“And why are you here, Naruto.” He meets Hatake’s eye as he speaks, even as he leans in towards Naruto. There is enough distance between the two groups that he doesn’t  _ think _ Naruto is here against his will, but Iruka knows better than most that there is more than one way to keep a person hostage.

But Naruto would die before he would bring danger to Iruka’s doorstep. And Iruka would do the same for him.

Naruto rocks back on his heels and shoves his hands in his pockets, the picture of casual relaxation. But Iruka is close enough to see the slight trembles and the tenseness in his shoulders. Naruto is a decent enough grifter when the situation calls for it, but he’s never been able to lie to Iruka. He seems to be looking for words to explain himself, but Hatake beats him to it.

“We need a grifter.” He says flatly, stepping away from the car and up to stand level with Naruto. It puts him squarely inside Iruka’s space, close enough to hear the faint sounds of his breathing behind the mask. “And an unknown face.”

Iruka leans the slightest bit out of Naruto’s space, trailing one hand along his forearm as he goes to make sure he knows this is not a rejection. “Didn’t you hear? I’m an honest citizen now.”

Hatake’s eye sharpens and Iruka can tell that behind the mask and the eyepatch he is grinning, wolf-sharp. “I’m not.”

Well, it’s good to know that Iruka is not the only one who remembers Hot Springs Country fondly.

“Someone tried to blow us up!” Naruto interjects. “And they didn’t even pay us!”

Iruka trails his eyes back over the motley crew, lingering on Hatake for an extra moment before finally returning to meet Naruto’s gaze with a crooked smirk.

“Well we can’t have that now, can we.”

The pink-haired girl rolls her eyes and jerks her thumb over her shoulder at the car. “Great. Can we go now instead of standing around out in the open like a bunch of idiots?”

“SHOTGUN!” Naruto bellows, probably announcing their presence to everyone in a three-block radius. It’s a good thing that Iruka was the last one in the theater.

“Don’t disrespect your elders like that, Naruto.” Hatake says, offering Iruka his arm. Iruka takes it, giving his best blandly polite society smile in return. Hatake escorts him around the car and opens the passenger door to hand Iruka in. Iruka allows it for now. (Mostly so he can smirk at Naruto through the window as he pouts and scuffles and is eventually forced into the middle of the back seat.)

The dangerous girl sits directly behind Iruka. He tries not to show how much that puts him on edge.

*** 

Iruka tries not to be offended at the concern he can hear over the comms as he approaches the office, breezing past the distracted secretary Sakura is flirting with. He checks the makeup covering his scar in a window as he passes. Naruto knows him and Kakashi has seen enough of the aftermath of his work that they don’t doubt his capabilities, but to both Sakura and Sasuke he is an unknown, and some level of skepticism is only to be expected. 

Especially if, like Iruka, you have weaponized being underestimated.

He knocks on the door, smiling brilliantly at the occupant of the office, who seems to be stewing in his own smugness at the moment. Good thing he can help with that.

“Mr. Gatō? I am Fukumen Jun with the Kiri Growth Initiative. I have a proposal for you.”


End file.
